Ironia
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Has deseado la muerte, cuando por fin la encuentras, deseas vivir. Ja, ironías de la vida.ONE-SHOT


_Bueno, aquí otro one-shot, deprimente, sin final feliz. Y quizás no es la mejor de mis ideas, pero aquí esta para que la critiquen como mejor les parezca._

_**COMERCIAL**__: __**pásense por mis otras historias más felices: Por un viaje en autobús y Hades y Perséfone, y déjenme sus opiniones, las cuales me hacen muy feliz. XD**_

_IRONIA_

_Has deseado la muerte, cuando por fin la encuentras, deseas vivir. Ja, ironías de la vida._

Me pesaban demasiado los parpados, me ardía la garganta y me dolía la cabeza.

Donde estaba? Oh, sí, claro, eso tenia que ser el infierno. Por lo que había hecho, claro que tenia que acabar ahí. Sentía mucho dolor, pero no tanto como me imaginaba que sentiría en ese lugar.

Me aventure a abrir los ojo, la luz que había me encegueció un momento, pero cuando mis ojos se adaptaron me di cuenta que no había muerto. Estaba en un hospital.

No podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera terminar con mi propia vida. Que inútil era que ni eso podía hacer bien.

Intente moverme, pero algo en mis muñecas me lo impedía. Dirigi mi vista hacia a ellas, y vi que tenia unos amarres alrededor de ellas.

Jale un poco de ellas intentando soltarme pero no pude, asi que me resigne a que no podría levantarme.

En ese momento, los recuerdos de lo que había hecho volvieron a mi.

El frasco de antidepresivos, como saque un puñado de pastillitas, y me las había tragado como dulces, me tire en mi cama y espere a morir.

Entonces, como había llegado al hospital? Claro, Alice

Alice debió traerme, mi mejor amiga debió encontrarme al borde de la muerte. Qué gran imagen para recordar.

Sabía que esto la lastimaría, pero sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

La vida es para lo que viven, no para los fracasados que solo se lamentan de sus fracasadas vidas; traducción: yo.

He fracasado en todo lo que me propuesto en la vida. No he podido terminar mi carrera, eso seguramente ha decepcionado a mis padres, aunque ellos no lo dicen. He fracasado viviendo, mi vida es un asco, intento salir adelante, pero todo me sale mal.

Alice siempre me apoyo, me ayudo a salir adelante, me dio un trabajo; aunque en eso también he fallado.

No tenia ningún logro en mi vida, y si muchos fracasos. Ya no quería estar asi. Ya no….ya no.

Mientras decía esas palabras en mis ojos se formaron lagrimas. Empecé a llorar, llorar tan fuerte que mi pecho ardia, mi voz se volvió ronca, y mis ojos se inflamaron tanto que parecía que se saldrían de mis cuencas. Cai de nuevo en la desesperación, que podía hacer? Que haría ahora?

Lloraba y lloraba no podía detenerme, y las ataduras que tenia solo me desesperaban mas.

-Shhh, tranquila no llores-una voz suave me reconfortaba. Sentí una mano recorrer mis mejillas limpiando las lagrimas.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-seguía susurrando esa voz, que no sé cómo me ayudo a calmarme.

Cuando volvía a respirar con normalidad, pude ver al chico que me consolaba. Era alto, de cabello cobrizo, ojos de un hermoso color verde, en ellos podía ver verdadera preocupación por mi.

Porque él se preocuparía por mi? No tenia sentido.

-Ya estas mejor?- pregunto a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

-Quieres que te suelte?-dijo refiriéndose a los amarres en mis muñecas. No sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabia quien era el, ni que hacia aquí.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, me desato.

-Está mejor, verdad?- volvia a asentir

-Soy Edward Cullen, como te llamas?-no conteste nada, solo lo veía extrañada-vamos, no te hare daño, no soy doctor ni nada parecido, soy un paciente igual a ti.

-B-Be-Bella-tartamudea, sentía la garganta seca

-Bella, muy lindo nombre, y realmente te hace justicia-dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que yo me ruborizara por su comentario

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que ambos nos estudiábamos con la mirada, no había notado que el también llevaba una bata de hospital, y en uno de sus brazos tenia puesta una intravenosa.

En un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, un momento que pareció eterno me perdí en sus ojos verdes, olvidando en ese momento el motivo por el que estaba en ese hospital.

-Creo que volveré a mi cama, antes que venga el doctor-dijo levantándose de mi cama, y caminando con cierta dificultad a la que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Gracias- le dije esperando que lo escuchara

-No te preocupes-respondio desde su cama con una sonrisa. No se que tenia ese chico que cuando me sonreía me hacia sentir un poco mejor.

Me rode en la cama, y hundi mi cara en la almohada, esperando a que algo pasara, no sabia que cosa, solo esperaba.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve asi, pero en un momento escuche la voz de alguien.

-Porque no llamaste cuando despertó?

-Se veía realmente mal, no quería que la interrogaras en su estado-dijo la voz de Edward.

-Claro que se ve mal, acaba de intentar suicidarse, como quieres que este.

Me revolví un poco, y abri los ojos. Pude distinguir a un hombre alto, rubio de bata blanca, un doctor pude deducir.

El hombre lo noto y se acerco a mi.

-Como se siente, señorita Swan?

-acabo de intentar suicidarme, como cree?-respondi secamente, sabia que el doctor no tenia la culpa de nada, pero me molesto mucho como se había expresado. Y el capto mi molestia.

-Lamento mucho, lo que dije-

-No hay problema, discúlpeme usted a mi.

-Bueno, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, lamento que haya despertado atada pero era necesario dadas las circunstancias.

-Entiendo-dije bajando la mirada

El doctor se acerco a mi, tomando nota de muchas cosas, tomo mi presión, y otras cosas.

-Al parecer la droga ha salido de su sistema, y lo hizo a tiempo, no hay daños. Eso es una buena noticia.-

Yo solo asentí.

-señorita Swan, quiero hacerle saber, que debido a la situación tendrá que hablar con un psiquitra para que la evalue, espero que colabore.-asenti-Bueno, cambiando de tema, tiene visitas-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Al momento entro Alice, abrazandose a mi y llorando.

-Isabella Marie Swan, como pudiste hacerme esto?-lloraba Alice

-Perdóname, de verdad

Ambas lloramos un rato. Luego cuando nos calmamos, ella saludo a Edward.

-Desde cuando lo conoces?

-Desde que entraste al hospital, el ya estaba aquí, tuvo un accidente en su auto. Choco contra un árbol. Tiene suerte de no haberse roto nada-

-Hey se que hablas de mi, pequeño duende-dijo Edward

-Solo le contaba a Bells, de tu pasión por la velocidad y chocar contra arboles-dijo Alice divertida.

-bueno, que puedo decir, soy un loco a la hora de conducir-dijo entre risas

El resto de la visita Alice, se divirtió a costa de Edward. Al parecer en los últimos días se habían vuelto amigos, eso me hizo pensar.

-Por cierto Alice, cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Cinco días-susurro Alice

-No has llamado a mis padres?

-No quise hacerlo, al menos hasta que salieras de peligro, no quería preocuparlos.-

Gracias a Dios no lo había hecho, no sabia con que cara los miraría.

Cuando Alice, se fue; tuve una duda.

-Edward?

-que pasa?

-Porque preguntaste mi nombre? Me imagino que Alice ya te lo había dicho-

-pues…yo-bajo la mirada-queria oírlo de tus labios-

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude contestar

-Gracias, por soltarme-refiriendo a los amarres

-No te preocupes, me imagino que debe ser muy incomodo para ti-dijo regalándome de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa

Después de esa noche Edward y yo, nos hicimos amigos, el era una buena persona, y tenía una personalidad muy encantadora. Y realmente me hacía sentir bien, como si el alejara todo lo que me molestaba, como si el fuera mi medicina.

Me estaba enamorando de el con cada dia que pasaba.

Pero claro, el no podía enamorarse de mi. Es decir, era mi compañero de cuarto en el hospital. El solo era amable conmigo. Y el era demasiado, para fijarse en mi. Una loca suicida.

Unos días después le dieron de alta, el prometió llamarme, pero jamás lo hizo.

Era de esperarse.

Hable con el psiquiatra del hospital, intente sonar de los más normal posible. Trate de ocultar mis razones para suicidarme.

Al final lo creyó. Creyó que había sido un momento de depresión, que con debido medicamentos y toda esa patraña psicológica estaría mejor.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

Por fin, cuando pude salir del hospital, volvi a mi vida de siempre, y con ello volvi a deprimirme. Y aun mas cuando pensaba en Edward. Era estúpido lo se. Pero sentía que el hueco en mi era mas grande desde que deje de verlo.

Una noche llegue a mi casa después del trabajo, había sido un dia horrible, mas de lo normal.

Y como siempre me ataco la desesperación. No podía pensar claramente, es decir como podía, cuando había estropeado una colección completa de ropa, cuando había reprobado nuevamente, cuando mis padres acababan de llamarme para preguntarme como me iba.

No, ya no, mi vida se iba a la basura.

Ya no quería estar ahí.

Volvi a tomar el frasco, y saque esas pastillitas.

Le había prometido a Alice no hacerlo de nuevo. Que seria fuerte, que no la dejaría. Pero no podía cumplir esa promesa.

Trague de un solo todas las pastillas que había en mi mano. Tranque la puerta, me meti al baño y llene la tina, me metí en ella. Esta vez sin errores, pensé para mí.

Empecé a quedarme dormida, y no sé porque la sonrisa de Edward vino a mi mente, su sonrisa me hacía sentir mejor, más reconfortada, más feliz; me hubiera gustado verlo una vez más, pensé.

Casi inconsciente pude escuchar el repique del teléfono. Y luego la maquina contestadora.

-_Hola Bella, soy Edward. Pues quería saludarte y ver si….pues si te gustaría salir conmigo, cuando tu quieras.. ..es decir…..si tu quieres……te llamare después._

No sabía si esa llamada era producto de mi imaginación. Y si no lo era, el destino era muy cruel.

Antes de caer inconsciente, acepte algo que no quería aceptar, amaba a Edward, quizá era la única persona en el mundo que me hacia plenamente feliz con solo su presencia. Y después de esa noche no lo volvería a ver jamás. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora si acabaría con mi vida.

Y lo mas irónico, ya no quería que acabara.

_Ironías de la vida.-esa frase resonó en mi cabeza y de ahí no supe más._

_S,i lo sé, deprimente._

"_Que le pasa"-deben pensar, pero me siento deprimida, y la verdad me siento mejor cuando escribo._

_Déjenme sus comentarios aunque sea: estás loca o qué?_

_Sé que muchas desatestan los finales tristes pero no lo pude evitar, escribo demasiados finales felices, y como muchas sabemos la vida no siempre te da finales felices._

_Tal vez si mi estado de ánimo mejora escriba una historia más feliz o algo._

_Bueno, denle clic al lindo botoncito verde, y háganme feliz de nuevo, por favor, por favor, si?-(Con carita de perrito mojado al estilo Alice)_


End file.
